Tristan Taylor
| english = }} Tristan Taylor, known as Hiroto Honda in the manga and Japanese version, is in class 1-B at Domino High School and a friend of Yugi, Joey, and Téa. Personality In the Japanese version, Honda tends to omit honorifics just like his friend Jonouchi does. Tristan plays few of the games that Yugi plays, and does not play Duel Monsters that often. In the manga, Honda is a sharpshooter. He said that when he was a kid, he could shoot a 100-yen piece with a BB gun from 50 feet. In the first series anime, Honda is the head of the clean-up committee at school and often overdramatically cites his duty while doing things, which causes him to annoy his friends. Design Tristan's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His usual outfit from the second series anime consists of a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. Biography Shadow Game storylines Manga one-shots Honda together with Jonouchi bully Yugi at school. Togther they take the unsolved Millennium Puzzle from Yugi and start teasing him. Anzu Mazaki arrives and tells them off, causing the two boys to flee. Honda develops a crush on Miho Nosaka. As his infatuation gets to him, he lets Jonouchi know. Despite Honda's wishes, Jonouchi tells Yugi and asks him for help. Yugi suggests that they browse his family's store for a present. Yugi's grandfather suggests a love letter jigsaw puzzle. Honda could write a love letter to Miho on it, for her to assemble when she receives it. Jonouchi laughs at the idea of Honda doing something like that. However Honda thinks it's perfect and buys it. Having never sent a love letter before, he gets Yugi to write one and threatens him, should Miho not like it. The next day at school, the teacher Ms. Chono finds the puzzle on Miho's desk and confiscates it. As she finds out it's a love letter, she offers the sender a chance to confess or face expulsion. Although owning up would still result in expulsion. Jonouchi claims to have sent it, so Honda can still have a chance with Miho. Yugi and Honda also claim they sent it. Chono continues the puzzle to find out who really sent it and plans to punish the others for lying. Dark Yugi emerges and turns the puzzle into a Shadow Game; as Chono continues to complete the puzzle, she feels the pain she is inflicting on others. The makeup on her face begins to crack up, revealing her true ugly self. Chono flees the room, sparing the boys any trouble. After the incident, Honda plucks up the courage to ask Miho out directly, but she rejects him. Yugi and Jonouchi then treat him to a hamburger to cheer him up. Since then Honda becomes good friends with Yugi. Honda accompanies Jonouchi when he buys new top of the range shoes at the Junky Scorpion. Honda doesn't see how such a fuss can be made out of shoes and tries to talk Jonouchi out of taking the store owner's test of putting his foot into a shoe, believed to have a scorpion in it. After leaving the shop, Honda, Jonouchi and Yugi are attacked from behind, by a gang who steal Jonouchi's shoes. They track down the gang afterwards. Jonouchi and Honda beat up the gang, who tell them they were paid by the store owner. Dark Yugi plays a game with the store owner, resulting in Yugi returning to Jonouchi and Honda with the shoes, unaware of how he got them back. Death-T As a favor to his sister, Honda takes his nephew Johji to the KaibaLand. Here he meets and Yugi and Jonouchi and assists them in Death-T. They meet Anzu at the start of Death-T 1, who had been hired at KaibaLand. Honda gets her to mind Johji, while he takes part in the first game, the Stardust Shootout. Using his sharpshooting skills, Honda takes charge. Since Kaiba rigged the game, Yugi and his friends laser guns were duds. But the staff were unaware Anzu was their friend, so she had been given a functional gun. Using her gun and hiding Johji on his back, Honda is able to take out the remaining opposition. In exchange for Johji's help, Honda had promised him a bath with Anzu, which she blatantly refuses. Honda gets trapped in the Death-T 3 stage, after his coat gets caught under a falling block. After Dark Yugi rescues Mokuba Kaiba, from Seto Kaiba's artifical Penalty Game, Mokuba repays him, by saving Honda. Honda arrives to cheer Yugi on in Death-T 5. Monster World Honda, along with Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi (and Miho in the first series anime) visit Ryo Bakura, to play Monster World. However, Bakura gets possessed by Dark Bakura, who turns the game into a Shadow Game. Honda gets trapped in his piece, a magic gunman. His friends also get trapped inside pieces, while Dark Yugi leads them as the player. On their first encounter with the Dark Master Zorc, Honda manages to shoot off one of his arms off. On a later encounter, Honda attacks Zorc, who has been weakened by the White Wizard Bakura, causing Zorc to turn into his final form. After the game, Honda and his friends are returned to normal. First series anime Honda's crush on Miho spans the series, but Miho is seen having a crush on Ryo Bakura. Duel Monsters Tristan and Téa are more or less cheerleaders for Yugi and Joey. Duelist Kingdom Battle City Tristan develops a crush on Joey's sister, Serenity Wheeler, and fights with Duke Devlin over her. Virtual World Tristan duels against the fourth member of the Big Five, Nesbitt. Millennium World Tristan's mind was taken over by Yami Bakura, but returned after Yugi defeats Bakura. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's .]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a business man who looks like Tristan makes a small appearance during when Jack Atlas leaves Carly Nagisa's house. Naming In all of the Japanese versions and in the English-language versions of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga by Kazuki Takahashi, Tristan is known as Hiroto Honda. In the English-language second series anime, the English-language video games, the English-language Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, and the English-language "ani-manga" of that movie, he is known as Tristan Taylor. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is T. Tristan Grey. In translated versions of the manga in Spanish, Indonesian, French, German, Italian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian manga, he is known as Hiroto Honda. In the Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga he is known as Tristan Taylor. In the Spanish dubbed anime he is known as Tristán Taylor. In the dubbed anime of all of the other Indo-European languages he is known as Tristan Taylor. In the dubbed anime of the Arabic language, he is also known as Tristan Taylor (تريستن تَيلر). Deck Tristan's Deck is comprised mostly of militaristic cards. He only Duels once during the course of the series. Taylor, Tristan